For users of wireless network devices, concerns over privacy are well founded, especially when considering the increasing convergence of wireless communication networks with global computer networks. Wireless networks are now routinely in communication with the global computer network, providing network users with expanded services such as Internet access through their wireless handheld devices. Through this same link, wireless network providers can provide third parties, such as advertising web sites, with the identity and location information that the network provider is (or will be) required to monitor. (As used herein, third party refers to a participant in a transmission other than the wireless handheld device and the wireless network with which the device communicates.) Consequently, third parties would be able to identify a network user and track that user's every movement. Although these third parties may claim that such information merely enables them to profile customers and to present more individualized products or services, a significant portion of network users would agree that such practices are a clear invasion of privacy, ripe for abuse.
Third parties, such as advertisers, may attempt to target users that are sent information from a third party based upon a user's location. Targeting users with information from third parties, such as advertisers, is challenging particularly when the user is active and the information is being sent to a mobile communication device.